In The Darkness
by Rebanut
Summary: Sue's home alone, and the power goes out. What will happen when she calls Jack for help?


**IN THE DARKNESS**

Sue was sitting in her bedroom, getting ready to settle in for the night, and maybe catch up on a few chapters of the book she'd been reading. Levi had opted to sleep on the couch, letting Sue have some peace for the night.

Sue crawled into bed, tucking her leg under her. She opened the book to the page she'd left off on. She was beginning to turn the pages, becoming engrossed in the book when the light in her bedroom began to flicker, just a hint. The handsome aloof spy was just about to get away when the light flickered more. Sue looked in the direction of the lamp, wondering if the bulb was going, when suddenly the lights went completely out. She panicked. Her breathing became labored from fright. She called for Levi, but she remembered the door was closed; he wouldn't be able to get in. For an instant she thought about attempting the walk across the bedroom, but soon decided against it, knowing the rest of the house was as black as it was in her little sanctuary. She thought it wise to just stay put. She reached to her night stand for her flashlight, but it wasn't there. She then remembered Lucy borrowed it to check a leaky pipe the other day. Great!

Sue reached her hand to where she thought her night stand would be, and searched aimlessly for her Blackberry. She immediately dialed his number.

"Hi Sue." The sultry voice on the other end said, just an octave higher than he'd meant. Good thing for him, she couldn't tell that on the screen she was reading his words on. "What's got you calling me this hour on a Friday night?" Jack asked, teasingly.

"Sorry to call so late, but my power is out, and I'm alone…. " She said, the trepidation in her voice was loud and clear.

"Is Levi there?" He asked.

"He's in the living room, and my door is closed. I'm afraid to move…" She said, her voice trembling. "I've been moving my room around, there are boxes everywhere.

"Can you make it to the door and unlock it for me? I will text you when I'm there so I don't scare the day lights out of you…" He asked, understandingly.

"I don't think so. I don't think I locked the door yet." She said. "Jack… you know I hate the darkness…"

"I'll be there in a few minutes. Don't move." Jack had just showered, his hair was still wet.

He pulled on his jeans and slipped back into a tight t shirt. He didn't bother with a coat or socks, he just grabbed a sweatshirt as he nearly ran out the door to help Sue.

A few minutes later, he pulled up outside Sue's apartment. The entire street was without power. He quickly texted Sue to let her know he was there. He walked up the very dark staircase, wishing he'd thought to put the batteries IN the flash light he'd just bought for Sue. He finally reached the top of the stairs, and gently opened the door to Sue and Lucy's apartment. Levi walked to him, wagging his tail and licking him.

"Some guard dog you are." Jack said to Levi.

He walked toward Sue's room, really wishing he'd put the batteries in the light. He used his cell phone to find the candle on their stove. He lit it and walked toward Sue's room with it. Out of habit, he knocked. As he turned the handle, Levi pushed his nose though and ran to Sue's rescue.

Levi put his head on Sue's lap, as if to apologize for his absence.

"Hi ya Levi. I'm glad to see you." Sue said with obvious relief in her voice. "Did you bring Jack along with you Boy?" Sue asked, knowing he was just behind the door.

"Hi…" Jack said, walking into Sue's room. She smiled wide seeing him holding a candle. "You OK?" He asked, placing the candle on a table on the other side of her room.

"I am now." She said honestly as she launched herself into Jack's arms.

"I hate the darkness…" She said as her eyes began to fill with tears. She didn't even try to fight the tears, they overflowed onto her cheeks. Jack pulled back from her, wiping her tear stained cheeks with his thumb. He stared at her, into her gorgeous green eyes. His stare lingered longer than it should have. He fought the urge to let his lips land on hers. He couldn't violate, wouldn't violate her trust by crossing that line. Jack pulled back from her, causing

"I know you do…." He said sympathetically.

"Why do you do that?" Sue asked.

"Do what?" Jack asked.

"Pull away. Everytime you..." She began, but her voice threatened to betray her.

"Sue? What do i do?" He asked.

"It seems like you're about to treat me like a regular woman, you pull away. Some times I think I can see a different feeling in your eyes, but you back away. You don't act on them..." She started. Jack was stunned by her accusations. "What's wrong with me?" She asked.

"There's nothing wrong with you." Jack answered.

"Then why don't you see me as a normal woman? Why don't you want me?" She asked. Jack's heart sank. Little did she know, he did want her, more than anyone else he'd ever known.

"You're not just a regular woman, Sue. You're extraordinary. You think I don't want you... You're wrong!" He said, hesitant with his words.

Sue began to cry, Jack pulled her to him, wrapping his arms tight around her. Sue wrapped her arms around Jack's neck, pulling him close to her. Sue regained control of her emotions, and did something totally out of character for her. She pressed her lips to Jack's neck, sweetly caressing it. She pressed them again, slightly lower. Jack reacted instantly to the kisses on his neck.

"Su... Sue..." Jack said as he pulled back from Sue. Before he knew what he was doing, Jack leaned into Sue, and kissed her. Their lips sparked a fire. He couldn't stop himself. He kissed her again, and again. Jack's tongue licked the lower lip of Sue. She granted him entrance without hesitation. Sue pulled him to her, holding onto his neck desperate to feel him against her. He held onto her, not willing to give up what they'd started. He guided her to the bed, sitting next to her, all the while kissing her with a passion he'd rarely felt. Sue's hands rubbed his cheeks, neck and shoulders letting her lips entice him. Jack slowly laid her onto the bed, continuing to kiss her. Suddenly Jack pulled back from Sue, looking her deep in her eyes.

"I want you... I really want you." Jack said smiling down at her. "You have no clue what you do to me Sue. I just ready to take that step with you, yet..." He said slowly, trying to gage her reaction. "I wanted the first time I kissed you to be something super sweet and romantic... on a beach or in a rain storm..." He began. "I didn't exactly picture a power outage being that window." Jack said with a hint of guilt in his eyes.

She lay her head on his chest as they waited out the darkness. They were quiet for a long moment.

"Why's the power out?" She asked, breaking the silence.

"Not sure. I did see an accident down the road a mile or so… maybe they hit a pole and pulled down the lines." Jack suggested. "Are you still afraid?" He asked.

"Not while I'm in your arms…" She admitted without thinking. He could feel her tighten her arms around him.

"Good." Was all he managed to get out before their eyes locked. Jack slowly licked his lips and leaned to her, pressing his mouth against hers. She was visibly nervous by his move, but made no motion to stop him. A slight gasp escaped her lips as they relit the spark between them. She ran her hand along his strong jaw, and through his wavy hair. Jack adjusted himself so he could kiss her with purpose. He leaned forward once more and pressed his lips to Sue's over and over. The tiny bits of Heaven were arousing to both. As their tongues danced in unison, each sought to entice the other, and to heighten their own desire. Jack turned toward her, pulling her again, closer to him.

Sue could feel they were slipping deeper into the bed, but at that very moment, she didn't much care. For the first time in their lives, their 5 year friendship, they'd crossed the line. They lay on her bed making out, hands beginning to wander. His lips never left hers. As Jack rolled on top of her, Sue could feel herself become more nervous, her hands began to shake just a bit. Jack's hands slipped below her waste band as he held her tight. His palm cupped her buttocks in his hand, lightly squeezing. She gasped in surprised and pulled back from him for a second. His lips sought out her neck as he bathed her in loving kisses. Sue groaned in lust and passion as he advanced his movements.

"J-Jack... Ohhh..." Sue said as her eyes began roll into the back of her head. Her hands ran through his hair. She found herself pulling him to her, tighter to her body. Jack continued to caress her neck and jaw line, back to her lips. Their tongues tangled once again. Neither noticed the power had returned. Neither noticed that Lucy was standing in the doorway to Sue's room, watching as they were kissing.

Lucy's mouth hung open as she watched her best friend lay in the object of her desire's arms, passionately kissing him. Before either of them could notice, she backed away and quietly made her way into her own bedroom. She lay on the bed, and kicked her feet and pumped her arms in victory. Two of her best friends had FINALLY become more than just friends.

Levi opened the door, making it creek. Jack opened his eyes enough to see the lights were back on. He backed off the kissing some, enough to break the spell they'd been under.

"Su-Sue..." He said, "the power's back on..." He said disappointed.

"Oh... uh... I'm... I'm sorry..." She stuttered as her face turned crimson. They sat there, neither wanting to look at the other, both embarrassed by their actions. "I'm sorry for making you come all the way over here for nothing" She said.

"It wasn't for nothing. You needed a friend." He offered. "I'm sorry that I took advantage of things." Jack muttered.

"You? Jack... You can't take all the blame or credit for this." SHe said.

"Credit?" Jack asked intrigued.

"That was a pretty good kiss..." She said blushing. Jack arched his eye brows at her, in disbelief.

"Pretty good?" He asked, faining hurt. "That was some of my best work right there." He defended.

"That was, huh?" She asked, giggling.

"Oh, and you've had better kisses than that?" He asked jokingly.

"Well... no... but..." Sue stuttered, looking suddenly uncomfortable. Jack instantly felt aweful for what he'd said. Even though he hadn't meant it, he believed Sue took his joke seriously. He'd hurt her feelings.

"Sue... I'm sorry... I didn't mean anything by it." He tripped over his own words. "I didn't mean to hurt your feelings."

"You didn't..." Sue said smiling devilishly at him.

"Oh... you..." He said, shaking his finger at her teasingly.

"Jack?" Sue whispered. "Can you stay?" She asked innocently.

"Uhh..." He began.

"I just feel so safe in your arms... I want you to hold me." Sue said, asking him with tenderness in her voice.

"Just snuggling?" He asked with a smirk on his face.

"Just snuggling." She repeated, holding up her hand "I promise." She said.

"I don't know if I can trust you. Maybe we should get Levi, just to make sure you behave yourself." Jack said smiling. Sue smiled as she got out of bed, and closed the door with purpose. Jack shook his head and blew out a nervous breath, but smiled at the thought of holding Sue all night.

**THE END!**


End file.
